Fascination sanglante
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Plutôt tordu, sur une fascination sur le sang. Voldemort vaincu. Je le mets en Angst pour le sang. Mais sinon, rien d'angoissant, du moins, à mon goût.


**Disclaimer** : Tout es Rowling.

**Note** : Petite idée, tout droit sorti de mon cerveau. Je pense avoir enlevé le maximum de fautes possibles, mais, encore une fois, je m'excuse pour celles que vous trouverez. Je pense que je ferais 2 ou 3 chapitres, maximum. Mais, plus proche du 2 que du 3, car moi, je ne fais pas du très long :S. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne trouverez pas trop bizarre .

**enjoy**

* * *

Severus contemplait avec délectation la lumière courant sur le couteau lorsqu'il le bougeait. Il tenait dans ses mains un couteau, un grand couteau, comme ceux qu'on utilise pour couper la dinde à Noël. Il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé là, dans sa cuisine. Il ne se souvenait que de ses pensées, quand il était encore dans sa chambre, qui étaient tournés vers ce qu'il hésitait de faire maintenant, car il y avait pensé. Même trop à son goût.

Il était dans sa chambre, dans ses appartements, il était couché. Étendu sur son lit, à contempler le plafond, tranquillement, quand soudain, une pensée prit place dans son esprit. Il pensa à une lame, glissant sur sa main, comme des patins sur de la glace. Il voyait le sang se former petit à petit, former des gouttes, jusqu'à s'éloigner de sa main, et finalement, des gouttes se détacher de sa main, pour finalement tomber sur le sol, où des tâches, comme des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol une journée pluvieuse, se formerait, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. C'est gouttes de sang, il les voyait partir de la coupure en diagonale qu'il avait fait sur sa main, qui, d'abord légèrement rouge, finirait par finir ensanglantée.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité. Se demandant pourquoi il pensait à cela. Il chercha une explication. Mais n'en trouva pas.

Mais il se souvint qu'il y avait aussi pensé cet après-midi. C'était mercredi, il faisait ces cours, comme d'habitude, mais avec une atmosphère plus détendu depuis que Voldemort était . . . Mort. Il était certes, moins défavorisant envers les Gryffondors, mais il était quand même sévère, et ce avec tout le monde. Mais il aidait ces élèves, ils avaient de meilleurs notes, les chaudrons n'explosaient que rarement depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus terrifiés par le professeur Snape. Et Severus était plus détendu. Mais ce jour là, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il y eu un accident, par grave, ni de chaudrons qui explose, mais quand même, un accident. Il était avec la classe de Harry Potter et de Drago Malfoy, qui ne se détestaient plus tant que ça depuis la défaite des forces obscures, ils étaient amis, mais sans plus, malgré le penchant 'Homme' d'Harry, Drago était très bien avec Hermione, et avait du officialiser sa relation depuis les rumeurs qui couraient. Harry avait donc annoncé qu'il était gay, et qu'il le vivait très bien. Il y avait eu . . . Beaucoup de contestations de la part de la gent féminine de Poudlard, mais les gens avaient finis par si faire. Il n'était, pour l'instant sortit avec personne, mais il laissait sous entendre, quand quelqu'un allait plus loin qu'il ne le voulait bien, qu'il aimait quelqu'un, même si la personne concerné ne le savait pas. Bien évidemment, au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un avait fini par le répéter, et la rumeur ( véridique ) c'était répandu dans le château comme une trainée de poudre. Il y avait des paris, pour savoir qui était l'heureux élu, tout le monde ( ou presque ) si mettait. Severus considérait ça d'un mauvais œil, car, même si ses relations avec Harry c'étaient considérablement améliorées, il n'aimait pas penser qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Rien que d'y penser le mettait d'une mauvaise humeur . . . Assez conséquente, et Harry avait appris à ces dépends, qu'il ne valait mieux par parler de 'çà'. Car quand il dit que leurs relations ce sont améliorées, il veut dire, qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, pour parler. Ils se connaissaient sûrement mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes, et à la scène qui s'était passée devant Severus. Trop près de lui apparemment, vu qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il avait été comme paralysé devant la scène qui s'était produite devant lui. Un élève s'était coupé.

Rien de plus banal, me diriez-vous, dans une salle remplie d'élèves, avec des couteaux et des objets tranchants partout. Mais pourtant, cette fois ci, le professeur Snape ne montra pas le même sang froid que les autres fois où des élèves s'étaient coupés devant lui. Mais il resta paralysé, comme mordu par un froid glacial, au beau milieu d'un glacier, en plein hiver. Il avait fixé cette coupure, qui ne saignait que peu, mais suffisamment, pour que tout le monde le voit. Il était fasciné par cette substance rouge rubis qui s'échappait de cette blessure, comme si elle n'attendait que ça, sortir. Il voyait le sang tâcher le sol carrelé, s'éclaboussant sur les chaussures du pauvre élève, qui n'était que Neville, et qui était paralysé lui aussi. Mais pas pour les même raisons, lui l'était car il avait une peur bleu du sang. Il était juste paniqué. Si tant est qu'on puisse dire 'juste'. Il était tremblant, recouvert de sueur, et suait d'ailleurs à grosses gouttes, il était blanc comme un linge. Au moins, il ne serait pas malade. Ce serait déjà ça. Mais il fallait mieux le faire sortir au plus vite, et lui soigner cette blessure avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Mais Severus ne voyait pas ça, il ne voyait Que ce sang, il ne voyait rien d'autre, pas plus que les minutes qui s'égrainaient. Il avait envie de savoir quel goût ça avait, le sang, comme ça, en plus grande quantité. De cette pensée, il arriva à celle d'une lame de couteau dansant sur Sa peau à lui, comme s'il en avait rêvé depuis longtemps, mais qu'il ne s'était pas résolu à voir cette image, à se rendre compte de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il ne 'repris conscience' que quand il fut secoué légèrement par Harry, qui ne voulait pas recevoir sa colère, qui était le plus souvent dévastatrice, et simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il reprit donc conscience lorsque doucement, presque, et je dis bien presque tendrement, il fut secoué par Harry, qui le regardait dans les yeux, espérant lui faire coupé le contact avec ce sang.

Quand il se réveilla, Severus envoya Seamus amener Neville à l'infirmerie, et il était temps, car il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, les jambes flageolantes, Seamus était même obligé de l'aider à m.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait renvoyé tout le monde de la classe, mais bien évidemment, même poussé par ces camardes à sortir, Harry en faisait encore qu'à sa tête, et il resta donc.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? C'était quoi, ça ? T'a peur du sang, maintenant ?

-Non, fit-il, presque plus choqué qu'Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je voyais le sang, mais je ne paniquais pas comme Longdubat, finit-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible. Si bien qu'Harry ne l'entendit pas, mais il ne demanda pas à l'homme de répéter, car il savait très bien qu'il ne répéterait pas. Ou pas la même chose. Ce qui faisait, que, de toute façon, il ne saurait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il insista quand même.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, légèrement agacé, cette fois-ci. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui.

Severus, se demanda donc, si ce à quoi il pensait précédemment, avait rapport à ça.

Mais, finalement, il décida qu'il en avait marre de penser. Il pensait trop. Il se décida donc, et reposa le couteau à sa place, non sans regarder autour de lui. Juste pour se rassurer. Il n'y avait personne.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, en faisait cette constatation, il n'eut que plus envie que passer cette lame, rapidement, sur sa main. Juste pour voir ce que ça ferait. Était-ce douloureux ? Le sang coulerait t-il ? Non, rien qu'une petite ligne de sang lui suffisait. Il ne voulait pas non plus en mettre partout. Juste une petite coupure, comme celle qu'on se fait en cuisinant. Et puis, de toute façon, qui le remarquera ? Juste une petite coupure de rien du tout.

Il reprit donc ce couteau, mais le repose aussitôt.

Est-ce que je le prends ? Et si, pour une fois, quelqu'un le voyait ? Ou si on me demandait d'expliquer quelque chose, et que je ne le pouvais pas à cause de ça ?

Non, juste une petite, très petite coupure. Ça ne me gênera pas.

Finalement, en ayant pesé le pour et le contre, il prit le couteau. Mais au lieu de se sentir courageux, rien que pour une petite coupure, il commençait à angoissé. Il commença à trembler. Mais il voulait le faire. C'est justement ça qui lui paraissait le plus bizarre. Entre tout ce qui avait pu se passer, çà lui semblait le plus bizarre. Sa fascination pou ce sang, normal, mais par contre, angoissé pour quelque chose qu'il voulait faire, lui paraissait anormal.

Mais vu qu'il voulait le faire, il n'hésita plus, et testa d'abord le couteau sur ce qu'il pouvait trouver de 'déchirable' dans sa cuisine, comme une étiquette en papier. Ensuite, quand il vit que son couteau ne s'avérait pas si tranchant que ça, il s'essaya sur le bout du doigt. Mais ça ne le coupa pas. Donc il commença à prendre confiance en lui, et y alla plus fort. Toujours rien. Il passa donc la lame de bout en bout sur son doigt, et là, il fut coupé. A peine, mais s'était ce qu'il voulait. Juste une petite coupure. Elle ne saigna pas, au début, et il crut qu'il n'avait pas réussi, mais si du sang apparu, juste sur le bord de la coupure, même pas une goutte. Mais il voyait ce sang, donc ça lui suffisait.

Mais juste ça ne lui suffis pas. Donc il fit pareil sur le bord de sa main. Il passa sa lame de bout en bout sur le côté de sa main. Et voyait avec fascination sa peau se séparer en deux, si finement, que le sang ne coulait pas. Mais restait sur le bord de la blessure. Il se fit quatre ou cinq petites coupures comme ça.

Puis, il eut l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il trouva cette sensation plutôt étrange, mais pas désagréable.

Il retourna donc dans sa chambre, en reposant le couteau, qui n'avait pas de marques de sang.

Il passa dans sa salle de bain, et prit de quoi dés ça. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il se posa tranquillement, et réfléchit, en même temps qu'il se passait du désinfectant à cause du couteau, qui même s'il devait être propre, ne devait pas être . . . Très Très propre, sans aucune bactéries. Et même, rien que pour l'hygiène.

Il réfléchit donc sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Et ça lui paraissait totalement normal. Il avait conscience que 'çà', n'était pas normal pour tout le monde. Mais il s'était toujours fichu de ce que 'les autres', comme il les appelait, pouvait penser. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait.

Par contre, il se demandait pourquoi ?, pourquoi cette fascination arrivait là, comme si de rien n'était, et qu'il l'avait toujours eu. 'Fin, il ne serait probablement jamais pourquoi, donc, autant se préoccuper de choses essentielles.

Il finit donc de dés, il pensait, d'ailleurs, que ça ferait plus mal que ça, mais non. Donc, il avait de la chance.

Puis, il se coucha, mettant ainsi fin à toutes pensées.

* * *

Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé, ou pas, mais dites le moi. N'oubliez pas, une review, c'est un message dans ma boite de messagerie désespérément vide.

Angele-vampiree


End file.
